Unbalanced Force: Hatred & Love
by AGreatFriend
Summary: Soujiro stumbles upon a strong yet foolish girl. He disliked her, same with her to him. She was then taken into Shishio's lair and she became a forced assasin, suffering greatly in this decision. Will they EVER be able to overcome their hatred? The first part of the Unbalanced Force trilogy. The story of how Makoto and Soujiro met and how their relationship progressed.
1. Chapter 1: Makoto Takahashi

**Hiya! Unbalanced Force: Hatred & Love is the first story of the Unbalanced Force trilogy series. The trilogy is romance and is Soujiro/OC. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: The girl in the cover is NOT KAORU! Yes, I used Kaoru as a base for my OC, but if you look closely, she is not Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes and hair is not brown, and her skin is darker. So, please bear with me!**

**Also, note that the relationship in this story is slow and not love-at-first-sight. The pairing will dislike/hate each other in the beginning, then become friends, then lovers, but then seperated. Also, I WON'T make Makoto a Mary-Sue, so don't worry :).**

**Name issue: Yes - I am well aware that Makoto is also Shishio's first name. However, I only knew recently (a few days ago) that his name (in English) was Makoto Shishio. I watch the anime in Japanese with English sub, and that everyone calls him Shishio, so I thought Shishio was his first name, and Makoto being his last name XD. But it's too late to change my OC's name now. **

**So to make it clearer for full names, I'll just refer to my OC as Makoto Takahashi, and to Shishio as Shishio Makoto (Japanese style). Sorry for the confusion! Just remember that when I say Makoto, I refer to my OC!**

* * *

><p><strong>I will only say this one time:<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN AND ALL OF ITS SETTINGS, CHARACTERS, STORY ELEMENTS, ETC. THEY ARE OWNED BY NOBUHIRO WATSUKI. THIS WORK IS NOT-FOR-PROFIT, CREATIVE, TRANSFORMATIVE, WILL MAKE NO NEGATIVE IMPACT IN THE MARKETING OR SALES OF RUROUNI KENSHIN, AND PROPER ATTRIBUTION IS GIVEN. THEREFORE THIS WORK FALLS UNDER FAIR USE OF THE COPYRIGHT LAW.**

**DO NOT COPY MY STORY BOARD, RE-PUBLISH IT SOMEWHERE ELSE, OR USE/COPY MY OCs!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy reading!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aaah!" An awful scream ringed through the air.<p>

Makoto Takahashi stopped sweeping the floor. _What's that?_ She quickly ran off to her door and peeked through it. She saw a young cheerful-looking boy slashing at a man with a sword. In front of the house across hers, was a man covered in bandages and a woman watching him. Blood splattered around the stabbed man, and he fell on the ground, making no moves at all after that. Makoto gasped and closed the door quietly.

_What's going on?_ Makoto thought, her mind racing through panic. That boy - he killed the man mercilessly and he is smiling. Sensing an upcoming danger, she hurried into her room, taking her hidden sword and rushed outside through the backdoor. She was not to be seen.

Makoto continued to run to the side of her house, hiding while peeking to see the situation. She saw more and more villagers being killed by the boy. How can he be so cruel?

"Hana-chan!" She suddenly heard a yell. She quickly zoomed into the scene. Her eyes shot open and she gasped.

In the scene, she saw Hana, an 8-year-old girl standing in front of the smiling boy, begging him to stop.

"Please! Don't kill my father!" Hana's tears flowed out. Makoto realized that the killed man was Hana's father. The little girl hugged her motionless father, as the young smiling boy raised his sword to finish her life.

Quick as lightning, Makoto ran in front of Hana, pulled her sword off the sheath and blocked his blow.

"H-Hana, go… see… your mother," Makoto struggled to block the blow, as he is immensely strong. Hearing footsteps getting further and further away from her, Makoto finally jumped aside from the blow.

"Why are you protecting her, Miss?" the boy turned to her and smiled. "She was weak, she deserved to die."

Makoto eyes widened hearing this. Her eyes darkened and her lips formed into a firm, straight line. "Nobody deserves to die. Well, at the least, not in the merciless hands of yours."

"I don't think you get how the world goes, Miss. The strong lives and the weak dies." The boy lifted one of his foot and tapped it onto the ground. "And you're going to die, too."

The boy ran to Makoto in a speed Makoto has never seen before. She managed to block his attack, although she struggled to stand in receiving this surprise attack. Both of them jumped back at the force of their blades.

Makoto then heard a voice. It was almost a whisper, but Makoto can catch it.

"Wow, I am surprised that this girl managed to stay alive fighting Soujiro for this long. He is invisible!" Makoto glanced at the source of the voice. It was coming from the woman beside of the man covered in bandages. Apparently, it seemed that both of them had been watching from the sidelines for quite a while.

"Yes, I do admit that this girl is quite strong. However, she is no match for our Tenken." The man beside her replied.

"Wow! You are quite strong, Miss!" The boy, who seemed to be called Soujiro looked at Makoto. Makoto had never faced an opponent this fast and emotionless before. However, as cheerful as he can be, Makoto wasn't fooled. She was known to be able to read emotions very well. She stared at him. His smile was happy, all right. But his eyes was hiding something.

Makoto snapped out of her concentrating on reading his emotions and prepared to charge. Sojiro prepared as well.

Suddenly, both of them charged at the same time, their speed equal. Their blade met each other in a sharp sound. Both of them jumped back and charged again endlessly.

After sometime, they stopped for a while. Makoto already received small cuts throughout her body, but this boy has no scratch left on him. Makoto bit her lip.

"Well, I am certainly impressed!" Soujiro took off quickly and disappeared. Makoto looked around to search for signs of him. She suddenly felt a force of wind and footsteps heading towards her right. She turned to her right and barely managed to block his attack. They were facing each other as they struggled against the force of their blades.

"Why are you always smiling?" Makoto asked, even at this unsuitable time. She often act before thinking, especially when she is nervous, hurrying or panicking.

"I learned to hide my sadness and anger years ago. That step is a huge advantage for me." Makoto thought about his words. Makoto opened her mouth,

"Even so, no matter how cheerful your smile is, your eyes, it's hiding something…" Makoto's eyes narrowed. "Something bad happened to you, didn't you?" she whispered.

This seemed to catch the Tenken offguard. Using this opportunity, Makoto swung her sword and slashed it at the boy's arm. It wasn't a deep wound, he could still use his sword. Makoto have no intention of killing, no matter how much she disliked this boy for killing innocent people.

Sojiro's eyes widened at the surprise attack. However, he was more surprised by the fact that this girl can read his emotions. He was angry inside at her for reminding him of his past. Using his shukuchi, he charged to the girl and placed a deep cut on her wrist without hesitation.

"Ow!" Makoto dropped her sword. She can't use it now. Sojiro walked towards the girl, raising his sword to end her life.

However, before he even made another move, a voice shouted at him.

"Enough, Soujiro. We can't waste time on her."

Soujiro turned to face Shishio, who was nodding at him.

"Take the young girl," Shishio said, referring to the child, Hana.

"Alright, Lord Shishio." Soujiro sheathed his sword. He sent a death glare to the girl, and she gave the same response back to him.

However, before he reached the young child, Makoto was standing in front of him.

"Don't take her away! She will mean nothing to you!" She yelled to both Shishio and Soujiro.

"Why, you are a stubborn one, aren't you?" Shishio replied. "We have to take something from this village to show our authority, girl."

"Then…" Makoto glanced back at Hana, who was hugging her mother. "Then, take me instead with you."

Shishio seemed to think about it for a while. After a while, he looked up at her and smirked. "Very well. We will be taking you. You can be quite a use to us, girl. What's your name?"

"Makoto. Makoto Takahashi." She replied.

"Well then," he turned to face Soujiro. "We're leaving. Make sure this girl does not do anything stupid, Soujiro."

As they turned to leave, Makoto followed them. She took one last look at her village, then smiled at Hana. Turning, she can't help but thinking what will happen to her.

**I hope you like it! Please review and leave suggestions, comments, advices, praises, or constructive criticisms!**

**I prefer logged-in reviews, but anonymous reviews are accepted as well (but make sure you leave a name, so I can reply!). I prefer to reply to reviews in the beginning of chapters. However, if you have a question and I think the answer for it is not necesarry for everyone to know, or my response is too long, I will usually PM you!**

**Also, you may see that I use half-Japanese and half-English at terms of calling someone. For example, I prefer Hana-chan then "Little Chan". So please bear with me!**

**And please know that English is not my first language, and I don't speak Japanese, so correct me if I did wrong spellings, etc.**

**Review, review and review XD!**

**Love,**

**AGreatFriend (a.k.a. Luna)**


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

**Basically this chapter tells about what Makoto thinks about Soujiro, and the other way around. Remember that they don't fall in love quickly. They will hate each other in the first few chapters, so please expect a slow-progressing relationship! Be aware that this story may have a bit of dark atmosphere in the few first chapters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Review responses<span>**

**_hotaryu_****: Thanks a lot for the advices! About the name thing, I have added an explanation about in Chapter 1. I hope you will continue to review and follow this story :)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own RK.<strong>

* * *

><p>Makoto walked down the path of the small town. Shishio had asked Soujiro and her to buy some food, before they arrive to his mansion by the next day. Makoto looked back and glanced at Soujiro.<p>

Soujiro caught Makoto's look. A smile was still on his face, and now he looked at her in the eyes. Makoto narrowed her eyes in return. _How deceiving... His smile is as bright as ever, but the ways he looks at me is different than the way he looks at another. His eyes are... somehow... filled with hate. _

Makoto turned to face the road again._ A deadly assassin with a cheerful behaviour. Rare..._

Makoto balled her fist, as her heart shook with anger. She closed her eyes and remembered when Soujiro killed her village's people. So heartless... So merciless...

Her mind was still swirling with so many thoughts. Shaking her head, she groaned and held her head. _All of this is happening too fast... _She continued to walk as her head continued to spin.

"Takahashi-san?"

Makoto turned and looked at Soujiro. "What is it, Seta-san?"

Soujiro's eyes widened by the name she called him. He doesn't like her doing that. "I think we should stop by that shop," Soujiro pointed at a shop nearby.

"Eh? Alright," nodded Makoto, still in daze. She walked towards the right shop.

Soujiro looked at her with a strange look on his face. He doesn't get her. His mind flashed into the past, where she always prevented him to kill in the village. Protecting the weak. Back in the village, she was protecting the little girl. That was wrong. After all, no one protected him back then, right?

Then there's one more thing he's worried about.

He looked at Makoto, who catched his glance. She looked at him with sharp eyes.

_"Even so, no matter how cheerful your smile is, your eyes, it's hiding something…" _Soujiro remembered her words back in the village._ Her eyes narrowed. "Something bad happened to you, didn't you?" she whispered._

She could read him very well. But she doesn't have to bring up his past. She doesn't know him. Soujiro shook his head. _No. She doesn't understand what I've been through_. He watched Makoto ordered some rice and beef. _Protecting the weak. It is wrong._

He approached her.

"Here," Makoto held the box of food and placed it in his arms. After paying, they started to walk back to Shishio through the forest near the town. Suddenly a terrible scream was heard.

"Somebody! Please help me!"

Makoto's eyes widened. She quickly turned around and ran to the source of the voice at full speed.

"Takahashi-san!" She could hear Soujiro's shout. Makoto didn't care, as she continued to run through the bushes. Removing leaves and twigs from her hair, she found the source.

"Help me, please!" A young woman was surrounded by a gang of about six men. "Don't run away, beautiful!"

"Hey!" Makoto shouted. She quickly grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it to the men. "Leave her alone!"

"Who the hell are you?!" One of them took a good look at her. He grinned. "Looks like we have another prey, guys!" He said. The other men nodded. Half of them stayed, surrounding the woman, while another half approached Makoto. "Come to us, sweetheart!"

_I'm so stupid, _Makoto face-palmed herself. Her hand flew to her sword, but by then, she just realised that her hand is still injured._ Looks like I have to fight with my own hands._

Makoto ran and stood in front of the poor woman who was cornered in front of a big tree. Makoto can take care of herself, but she is worried about this young woman.

Makoto's fist flew to one of the bastard's face, landing a powerful punch on him. _It's been a while since I did this._ She was used with swords.

Not paying attention, one of them kicked her feet. Makoto raised her head to find herself on the ground. Before they made any more moves, she unsheathed her sword and slashed it at their legs. _This will stop them._ She thought.

Turning at the poor woman, Makoto said, "Run."

"T-thank you!" She rushed out of the forest.

"Hey! Don't let her get away!" The leader of the men yelled. One of the remaining men started to strode after her. Makoto still on the ground, swung her sword and made it hit his knees.

"Aaah!" He hissed, falling on the ground.

Now, there are only two men left. "Y-you bitch!" The two of them charged at the same time. Makoto did not have time to react. However, before they reached her, their bodies was cut into two. Blood splattered all over the place. Behind them stood the forever-smiling assasin, Soujiro.

"S-seta-san?!" Makoto's eyes widened, stammering. "Why did you kill them?!"

"Just like I said, at the end, only the strongest survive," Soujiro smiled. "I am sure that you can defeat them."

"However, I am sure that you wouldn't kill them, just like you did with the others." He gestured towards the other men. "Protecting the weak is wrong, Takahashi-san. And so is having mercy. Have mercy on them, and they'll keep coming back."

Saying that, Soujiro disappeared and used his Shukuchi to finish the rest of the men. Makoto's eyes widened as her body shook with horror. She felt that she was frozen.

"How could you...?"

Ignoring her, Soujiro flew his blade in front of Makoto's neck, threathening her. He closed his eyes in a cheerful way. "Don't you ever try to run away like that again, Takahashi-san." He opened his eyes and looked at her with sharp eyes, his smile still cheerful. "Sh`ishio-san doesn't like trouble."

Makoto narrowed her eyes and grunted. Pushing his hands away, she stood up. "No, you are wrong."

She turned away without another wordand returned to Shishio and Yumi, Soujiro following close behind.

For a moment, they glanced at each other, each with an unfriendly face.

* * *

><p><strong>Heehe... Their relationship had became worse :P...<strong>

**Anyway, as always, review and review! Share your opinions or give some advice/corrections! I appreciate it :)! The more reviews/follows/favorites I get for this story, the faster I will update. The daily schedule is updating once a week, but you can make it faster!  
><strong>

**If you love this story then favorite it, if you're interested then follow it. But the most important is, REVIEW :D!**

**Love,**

**AGreatFriend (a.k.a. Luna)**


End file.
